<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>另一个梦 by Sleeppinkii586</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450375">另一个梦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeppinkii586/pseuds/Sleeppinkii586'>Sleeppinkii586</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeppinkii586/pseuds/Sleeppinkii586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>双A流注意<br/>现实半架空 设定大概在出道两三年后<br/>可以算作是两生花的番外也可以当成独立短篇来看<br/>每次写现实向就很怕 全是我编的！不要骂我</p><p>灵感源自skam的平行时空论<br/>“或许平行世界里的很多个我们正在相爱。”</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>鶴房汐恩/豆原一成</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>另一个梦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>双A流注意<br/>现实半架空 设定大概在出道两三年后<br/>可以算作是两生花的番外也可以当成独立短篇来看<br/>每次写现实向就很怕 全是我编的！不要骂我</p><p>灵感源自skam的平行时空论<br/>“或许平行世界里的很多个我们正在相爱。”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>豆原一成做了一个很长的梦，长到他从梦中惊醒后愣了很久都没法分清现实和虚幻。</p><p>他梦见他和鹤房汐恩苦命鸳鸯相隔漫漫，整个故事不是流满了眼泪就是鲜血——豆原一成猛地向旁边那张床看去，故事里的另一位主角此刻正四仰八叉睡得不亦乐乎，他这才松了一口气，捏了捏紧皱的眉心起身下了床。</p><p>没有再开灯，就着酒店房间里微弱的夜光灯摸索着倒了一杯温水喝下，好不容易平复了心情，豆原一成举着水杯走到窗边把窗帘拉开了一条小缝，外面沉寂的夜色只有寥寥几颗星星点缀，可四周越是平静，他的心就越起波澜。虽然是梦境，也太鲜明真实了。</p><p>真实得就像，是平行世界里另一个他们一样。</p><p>而这个世界的他们距离从选秀节目里携手出道已经过去了两年多，两年的时间说长不长，却也改变了很多东西，比如鹤房汐恩渐渐适应了开着灯睡觉，而豆原一成也习惯了和他相拥着安稳入眠。两年的时间也让JO1不负众望地成为了在日本乃至亚洲都数一数二的大热男团，现在他们就正在海外开演唱会，此次巡演临近收官，今晚还办了庆功宴——鹤房汐恩自从成年后每次庆功宴都会喝得醉醺醺，队友们说着嫌他麻烦，其实各个心里都跟明镜似的，把他扔给豆原一成就放心地溜之大吉。</p><p>“一成啊，”与那城奖每次都担起队长的责任郑重其事地拍拍他的肩膀，说的话却和他那张严肃的脸一点都不相符，“要做好防护措施。”豆原一成驮着不省人事的鹤房汐恩汗颜，“奖君，我们都是Alpha…”一边河野纯喜更不嫌事大，甚至假惺惺地抹起了眼泪，“都怪汐恩这个不争气的肚子，哥哥们没法看见小麻美小汐恩出生了。”豆原一成笑得更加勉强，也就只有在鹤房汐恩喝醉的时候他们才敢这样打趣，到最后尴尬的就只剩他一个人。</p><p>身后传来一阵窸窸窣窣的哼哼声，被责怪肚子不争气的酒鬼终于醒了，鹤房汐恩揉揉眼睛一脸还在做梦的样子，“…一成？你站在那边干嘛？”</p><p>“吵醒你了？抱歉。”又把窗帘严严实实地拉回去，豆原一成放下水杯走到他的床边，蹲下身来扒着床沿歪头盯着他看了一会，最后掀开被子把自己塞了进去，“呐，汐恩哥，我刚刚做了个噩梦。”</p><p>“别怕，梦里都是假的啦。”酒店的单人床挤着两个人明显宽度不太够，鹤房汐恩半梦半醒地把人往怀里带了带，豆原一成便变成了被他压着头的姿势说话含糊不清，“唔唔，你听我说！我梦见我们是一对亲兄弟，我喜欢你但是你不爱我，还有个垃圾后爸想上我，最可怕的是什么你知道吗，我竟然是个Omega诶！”</p><p>这边鹤房汐恩越听越觉得不对劲，最后放开了人猛地支起上半身来，“怎么是这个递进关系，难道不应该是我不爱你最可怕吗？！”</p><p>“汐恩哥会不爱我吗？”豆原一成眨巴着一双无辜的大眼睛朝上看去，面前蓬乱着头发好像炸毛的人立马灭了气焰，“不会。”</p><p>“那不就行了。”得逞的豆原一成笑嘻嘻地把人又拉着躺下，这次换他把鹤房汐恩揉进自己怀里抱着，一只手若有若无地轻轻整理起那人的发丝，视线却在昏暗的光线里变得涣散起来，“是啊，梦里都是假的…”</p><p>他确实不相信也不愿意面对鹤房汐恩的逃避。在这个世界里没有谁先谁后，他们互相招惹了对方，可他的心思太过细腻又患得患失，说白了也就是总是想的太多。先逃开的是他，然后是鹤房汐恩把他给追了回来，但豆原一成还是没法放下顾虑，他怕他只是一时兴起，他知道他总归要找一个Omega过完一生，而自己或许只是他旅程中没那么刻骨铭心的一个过客。</p><p>其实他挺羡慕梦里那个豆原一成的，他没他那么敢爱敢恨，如果鹤房汐恩要走，他可能根本不会去挽留。</p><p>怎么又在胡思乱想！就快陷入漆黑梦境的前一秒豆原一成清醒了过来，忍不住开始懊悔，明明约定好了不再瞎想的，明明他现在就正和对方紧紧相拥，真切的触感是不会骗人的…不过话说回来贴着他大腿的是什么？</p><p>他当然知道这个又热又硬的东西是什么，豆原一成汗颜，放在那人后背的指尖都有些尴尬的蜷缩了起来，“…鹤房君，你硬了。”</p><p>被当面戳破的人也没法再继续装死了，只能打着哈哈拉开两人的距离想要蒙混过关，“酒醒了之后难免嘛…等等他就自己下去——”鹤房汐恩话没能说完，因为豆原一成一个翻身骑到了他的小腹上，“其实关于那个梦，我还没说最遗憾的一点。”</p><p>他带着些不清不明的意味舔了舔嘴角，然后在昏黄的床头灯下笑得狡黠，“梦里小一成想要给你口，可是鹤房君却把他推开了呢。”</p><p>“…那个鹤房一定是个蠢货。”这个鹤房也没好到哪去就是了，豆原一成骑在他的身上前后晃悠着，两片厚实的臀瓣夹出一条深深的沟壑，总是不经意间滑过他挺立的根部。他就像一架飞机，本想平安无事的穿越这片峡谷，却只能被混乱的磁场给吸了进去。</p><p>“人家是哥哥，要守护弟弟的，骂人不对哦。”豆原一成终于伸手握住了那根滚烫，把已经背部紧靠床头的鹤房汐恩给死死压在了手下，他不让鹤房汐恩逃，自己却埋头藏进了被子里。</p><p>“但是呢，鹤房君又不是我哥哥，我们不过是队友罢了。”拉下鹤房汐恩宽松的睡裤前，豆原一成这样说道。</p><p> </p><p>队友之间做这种事也不太说的过去吧，鹤房汐恩倒抽着冷气，嘴上这么说，下身却十分诚实地把自己直往里送。豆原一成的嘴巴很小，他每次给自己口鹤房汐恩都会疑惑，那么小的嘴到底是怎么全都吃进去的呢？下面那张嘴也是，明明是副Alpha的身体，甬道却又深又紧，鹤房汐恩能将自己全都塞进去，也能混着水声抽插着翻出他里面的嫩肉。</p><p>其实上面的嘴也没法全都吃进去，但在一起这么长的时间里豆原一成早就学会了不少取悦人的技巧，含不住的部分就抹满自己的津液，然后将手掌卷成一个圈抓着根部套弄，同时不停歇地在马眼嘬嘬有声。效果很好，鹤房汐恩每次都被他弄得欲仙欲死，他在云端飘浮着还要感叹，豆原一成的身体真是个宝藏湾，表面看起来平平无奇，可一旦被开拓，那其中的美妙滋味便只有第一个探险的人才会知道。</p><p>虽然鹤房汐恩早就将他的各种样子看了个遍，平时的豆原一成却总是裹得严严实实，甚至他穿着正装在舞台上不苟言笑的样子还十分的禁欲，可在他身后的鹤房汐恩眼神却总是往他挺翘的屁股上看。</p><p>他不该穿这么多，鹤房汐恩在暗地里啧嘴，他应该被全部扒光，然后被自己按在舞台的中心进出不停，所有粉丝都能看到他大腿上的软肉在自己的动作下颤抖。但鹤房汐恩很矛盾，同时他也两眼冒火想把豆原一成才解到第二颗纽扣的衬衫全都纹丝不动的扣回去，毕竟这块宝地从头到尾都由他一人开发，他要做独占宝藏的那一个，而他的身体只会和自己契合。</p><p>在越发激烈的吞咽中盖在他身上的被子早已掉到了地上，鹤房汐恩看着趴在自己胯间努力的豆原一成，心头突然有些发痒，本来扶在那人脑后的手便情不自禁地向下移动，最后伸进了他的睡裤里，先是抓着臀瓣揉了两下，感觉到他的大腿肌慢慢放松，是那片峡谷终于对他发出邀请的信号，鹤房汐恩这才伸出两根手指在干涩的穴口戳弄起来。</p><p>豆原一成是个Alpha，那里不该是承欢的地方，鹤房汐恩在心智还没成熟的时候曾经毛毛躁躁把他搞得遍体鳞伤，但他们的关系妙就妙在一切都是互相成长，从痛苦到极乐都是他们一起走过，正如当下豆原一成的穴口就在他耐心的按压和浅浅的抽插下慢慢变得泥泞，他的性器还抵在他的喉咙口，豆原一成含糊不清地呜咽了两声，最后将被他舔到满是水光的庞然大物吐了出来。他趴在鹤房汐恩的腹下压抑着呻吟，手却还是被输入了程序似的上下撸动着，“哈…你想要了？”</p><p>“不是你先想要的么。”鹤房汐恩索性将整根中指都戳了进去，他快速的找到了熟悉的那一点反复摩蹭，豆原一成被他搞得声音直线提高一个度，腰部也跟受了惊的猫一样弓了起来。他艰难地伸长手臂拉开床头的抽屉，从里面摸索出一个安全套扔了过来，“要做就，快点…！”</p><p>没想到却扯出了一长串在空中划出一道抛物线，鹤房汐恩看着散落在自己身边的十几个安全套，假装惊讶道，“豆原君这是要让我精尽人亡啊？”说完就作势要拿出手指，豆原一成却红着耳尖压住了他的手腕，“…求你。”</p><p>然后他拿过来一个包装，用牙撕开了封口。他知道鹤房汐恩受不了这样的，可他既然挑逗了就要做到底，于是豆原一成在那人的注视下亲手为他戴上了安全套，“求你，快点给我。”</p><p>话音刚落他就被鹤房汐恩拽着手臂拉下了床，豆原一成连一个疑惑的音节都没能发出来，跌跌撞撞间他已经被扔在了房间门口的穿衣镜前，怪不得入住的时候鹤房汐恩盯着这面镜子若有所思，原来早有预谋。大致预料到会发生什么，豆原一成刚想反抗，鹤房汐恩就伸手打开了廊灯，突然变亮的光线让他猛地闭上了眼睛，等能够适应亮光豆原一成就已经是趴在镜子前的姿势，而鹤房汐恩捏着他的下巴，挺立的下身正紧紧贴合着他的臀缝来回滑动。</p><p>“话说豆原君做的梦真是奇怪啊，怎么会梦见我们是亲兄弟呢，我们有长得很像吗？”鹤房汐恩把自己的脸也凑上前去，他命令着豆原一成睁开眼睛，然后仔细地端详了起来，“饭们也总说我们是双子，可是首先眼睛就不像吧，嗯…鼻子和嘴巴倒是有点。听说日有所思夜有所梦，豆原君每天都在想些什么才会做这样的梦呢，难道是想要兄弟play？那你现在应该说什么？”</p><p>豆原一成发誓他从没想过这些奇奇怪怪的设定，也有可能在视奸粉丝账号的时候还是跟着想象了一点点的…但他从没想过应用到现实里啊！可现在鹤房汐恩的老二在他身后蹭来蹭去，硕大的龟头几次抵住了穴口就是不进来，安全套上自带的润滑液把他身下弄得湿答答，豆原一成的头已经快低到地下了，声音也跟蚊子哼哼似的，“…哥哥，操我…”</p><p>“一成想要什么？哥哥听不清楚怎么办。”鹤房汐恩演上瘾了，说着还在他的屁股上拍了一巴掌。我想操你大爷，豆原一成气得牙痒痒，最后干脆豁出去了，拉着那人的手往自己胸前伸。</p><p>“一成想要哥哥操我，狠狠操我。”</p><p> </p><p>狠狠操是肯定没法从一开始就实行的，这边鹤房汐恩才将龟头挤进一个前端，豆原一成就忍不住伸手攀上了面前的镜子。他是Alpha，后面那人也是，他们被上天赋予繁衍的重任，性器就相对地又大又沉，就算已经做了无数次，这次也提前扩张过了，豆原一成还是没法适应鹤房汐恩的尺寸，他捏着指尖额角冒汗，被入侵的肠道也向外蠕动着想要把异物推出去。</p><p>但万事开头难，剩下的部分就简单多了，鹤房汐恩安抚着摸了摸他腰后的浅窝，下一秒便就着套子上的润滑直接送到了底，豆原一成被他猛地一顶整个上半身都趴在了镜子上，敏感又挺硬的乳首压着冰凉的玻璃面，让他忍不住轻呼出声。鹤房汐恩只当他是爽到了，也没多给缓冲的时间就自顾自地律动起了腰。</p><p>和Omega不同，Alpha没有生殖腔，后穴的另一端直接连着前列腺，豆原一成一开始被鹤房汐恩用后面做好几次因为顶到了前列腺口而直接射了出来，搞得鹤房汐恩离弦之箭还没发出就被迫提前下阵，夹在那人肉肉的大腿根部猛撞几下才得以释放。有那么爽吗？鹤房汐恩每次都疑惑，那人抽泣着浑身颤抖却还要嘴硬，“你也试试不就知道了。”</p><p>后来鹤房汐恩知道了，前列腺高潮是真的爽，但相比较还是高潮着的豆原一成里面更爽。慢慢花样玩多了他也不怕了，开始让豆原一成被自己操着再射出第二次第三次，射到最后只能可怜兮兮地吐着水，跟解锁成就似的还挺有满足感。而豆原一成也逐渐变得老练，不但学会压抑只用后面就能高潮的冲动，他还能让鹤房汐恩反过来被自己搞得粗喘连连。</p><p>但现在，他被按在镜子上狠操着，低下头就可以看见那个玩意在身下进出，抬头近在眼前的又是镜中自己神智不清的脸，豆原一成竟然久违地感到了羞愧之情，想要闭起眼睛假装无事，身后的人却总是在这时就用力一撞，他胯下挺立着的性器就会跟着撞到镜子上摩擦，尖端传来的冰凉触感无一不提醒着他当下的状况。</p><p>“这样很爽吗？”鹤房汐恩伏在他的背上说悄悄话，二人之间的缝隙也更加紧密贴合，“一成里面夹得好紧，是因为舒服吗？”</p><p>“你…别咬我脖子。”感受到那人的唇舌在自己颈后流连，豆原一成忍不住紧张了起来，整个肩部的肌肉都紧绷绷的。</p><p>鹤房汐恩有个坏习惯，做爱到兴头上总喜欢咬他的脖子。说起来其实这是Alpha的天性，可当做爱对象也是个Alpha的时候，只咬脖子就还好，咬到腺体就免不了要从桃色的氛围变成血色战争了。</p><p>鹤房汐恩是不长记性好了伤疤忘了痛，前一天刚跟豆原一成大打出手，第二天还能继续抱着他的脖子咬。可作为承受方的豆原一成始终没法熟悉，他是Alpha，就算能够躺在别人身下承欢，不代表他血液里的信息素也能接受另一个Alpha的侵犯。</p><p>“呀，我说了，别咬…鹤房汐恩！”这人爽起来就忘乎所以我行我素，根本不顾豆原一成已经怒气冲冲，凭着自己主导的地位压着他的手掌把他禁锢在身下，在他光洁的背部来回亲吻着示好，可最后还是含住了颈后那片薄薄的突起，继而咬破了他的腺体。</p><p>还管他什么爽不爽，豆原一成全身的感官一瞬间被放大，它们叫嚣着的不是快乐，而是满满的怒火。鹤房汐恩的信息素像个不速之客在他体内横冲直撞，打破了他五脏六腑的平衡，掀翻了大街小巷的宁静，豆原一成气得眼睛都红了，他觉得自己全身的血液细胞都跟被吵醒了好眠的居民一样蹭蹭往外冒，拿着武器势必要把侵略者给赶跑。可鹤房汐恩的老二还在他里面驰骋，豆原一成气得要死却仍然要分出一部分注意力给大脑的神经末梢，去感受被填满的快意，愤怒的那一部分就不乐意了，一边战斗一边大喊你怎么这么没出息。</p><p>但他还是气，他气得侧过身来要给那人一脚，鹤房汐恩却及时攒着他的腰往回一带，豆原一成就变成了坐在他胯上的姿势。两个人的囊袋碰撞间，又热又硬的性器在重力的作用下猛地戳进了他体内最深处，豆原一成被愤怒和舒爽同时拉扯着冰火两重天，他越发失了神智，最后竟全身都颤抖起来。</p><p>鹤房汐恩以为他还是要打架，赶忙拉着那人的手反箍在身后。但又貌似不是，豆原一成不知为何挺着胸仰着头，他咬着下唇瓣一言不发，里面却把鹤房汐恩的老二满满包围起来，甚至还裹得越来越紧越来越紧。</p><p>大事不妙，鹤房汐恩赶紧把自己往外撤，但在这样的姿势下他却没法把不能自理的豆原一成给拉开，只能无用的大声嚷嚷，“…一成，你不是吧？你别夹，先让我出…唔！”迟了，伴随着一阵筋挛的收紧，鹤房汐恩被夹的眼冒金星，从高潮中渐渐回过神来的豆原一成感受到了体内的变化，这次换他气得大喊道，“你先放开我，别成结成结你就完了！呃…”</p><p>也迟了，已经卡住了。</p><p>鹤房汐恩好不容易找回了意识，面前纹丝不动的背影又把他打成了缩头乌龟，“那个，豆原君…”</p><p>“谁让你成结的。”豆原一成的声音带着浓重的鼻音，听起来三分委屈七分愤怒，鹤房汐恩觉得自己也挺冤，“谁让你夹我…”</p><p>“谁让你咬我脖子的！我是不是说了别咬！嘶——”面前的人气得动了两下，便立马被体内深处的蝴蝶结给扯到，鹤房汐恩觉得这不是个办法，硬是拉着那人就要往出拔，痛得豆原一成流着眼泪乱叫，“别动！疼…”</p><p>鹤房汐恩哪敢再动，绷着全身的肌肉装大佛，可一整个豆原一成的重量都压在他身上，没过一会鹤房汐恩就觉得自己精疲力尽，“…我们要一直坐着吗？”</p><p>“不然呢？”豆原一成气得回头扔了个眼刀，但其实他也没好到哪去，为了尽力不压到鹤房汐恩正努力弓起背转换重心。果然这不是个办法，豆原一成认命，“要不要试试能不能躺下来？”</p><p>又是一阵充满了疼痛的嚎叫，两人终于以侧躺的姿势倒在了酒店房间的地毯上。鹤房汐恩这时才感激起了主办方给安排的酒店真是豪华，地毯又厚又软，他在移动前还伸长手臂调高了中央空调的温度，不然明天感冒了怎么和与那城奖交代，我俩卡住了，光着身子睡了一晚上？</p><p>现在能做的就剩等成结自己缩小了，鹤房汐恩从后面搂着豆原一成，那人颈后的腺体还残留着一排牙印，他看着不禁觉得有些心虚。</p><p>他当然知道豆原一成不喜欢被咬脖子，可他也知道豆原一成有多么的患得患失，他看向自己的眼神里除了热爱，还有着藏不住的担忧。他们明明已经完全的属于了彼此，他到底在害怕什么？鹤房汐恩不知道，所以他把宣誓所有权化为了行动，一次次地咬着他的脖子，即使对于两个Alpha来说标记根本没有作用，可鹤房汐恩仍然固执地咬着，或许哪天奇迹出现，豆原一成就能被他标记上了呢。</p><p>被搂着的人罕见地没有发火，大概奇迹就在今天出现了吧，鹤房汐恩心满意足，同时他也精疲力尽，靠在那人的后脑勺上昏昏欲睡。他是没有顾虑了，背对着的豆原一成却心事重重。他们从来没有静下来好好地聊一聊沉重的话题，因为他难以开口，鹤房汐恩也总是逃避，可现在，他们谁也逃不掉，又避免了面对面的尴尬，或许没有比这更合适的了，“汐恩哥，有些话…我想说很久了。”</p><p>“我梦见的那对兄弟，他们因为这样那样的顾虑一直没能在一起，就像社会制定的AO法则下两个Alpha也不会被看好一样，我们…”不，他不是想说这个，他们有约定的，他不能瞎想这些有的没的。</p><p>“但是我想和你一起走下去，直到最后，我希望那对兄弟也能有个好结局。除非，我或者你变心了…”</p><p>“不可能！”一言不发的鹤房汐恩终于松开了一直紧握着他的手，掌心已然铺上了满满一层汗水，“我不会变心的！一成你也别想变心，你已经被我标记了！呜呜呜呜呜一成…”</p><p>怎么还跟个小孩一样被感动哭了，豆原一成觉得好笑，又去把他的手给捞回来十指紧扣，“但是，下次我一定要在你里面成结，我还不带套，你别想逃。”</p><p>正在抹眼泪感谢上天降临奇迹的鹤房汐恩：？？？</p><p> </p><p>豆原一成从梦里惊醒过来第一件事就是摸了摸脖子后面的腺体，完好无损，可那刺痛感却还历历在目。还好，不是真的，豆原一成松了口气，却迟来地红了耳朵。</p><p>虽然在发情期，但是他怎么会做这样的梦，难道是因为搬来了鹤房汐恩的公寓住吗…</p><p>那也不该做这样的梦啊！他怎么变成了Alpha还要被哥哥…还对着镜子…哥哥还成结了…豆原一成感受到了下身的异样，掀开被子果然看见支起了小帐篷，顿时觉得还不如拿枕头把自己闷死算了。</p><p>就在他蒙着被子在床上滚来滚去的时候密码锁突然被按响，金城碧海面无表情地走了进来，“sora有社团活动，他让我来给你送抑制剂——”</p><p>金城碧海话没能说完，因为豆原一成朝他迎面扔来了一个枕头。</p><p>“Alpha都是变态！”</p><p>？？又怎么了，再次感到Alpha风评被害的金城碧海挠了挠头。</p><p> </p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>